The Billion Dollar Bang
by I'mCIA
Summary: Asuka, Bayley and Ronda Rousey are approached by a wealthy young man with a strange, yet enticing offer: a billion dollar paycheck (each!) to spend a single night with him. They cautiously accept, but quickly learn that he has more than enough bang for his buck. ONE-SHOT.


_A commissioned story. All characters are over the age of 18._

* * *

 **The Billion Dollar Fuck**

"I can't believe I let you crazy bitches talk me into this."

Ronda gave a huff, strong arms crossed beneath her breasts. She was a vision of amazonian beauty, her tall, athletic body wrapped snug in a matching sports bra and yoga pants set, black as night. Muscled, but still feminine with enough curves to set tongues wagging amongst even the pickiest of men. As a Rousey, she just had that certain charm about herself: strong enough to kick ass, pretty enough to make dicks hard.

But right now her pretty face was contorted into a frown. She didn't like the situation. It wasn't that she was afraid or any of that pussy shit. She got into fistfights for a living. No, she was more apprehensive than scared. In the logical sort of way that men always bragged about. Any prospect that traded money for sexual services was always shady, especially stateside. They weren't in fancy-pantsy Europe where kids could drink wine and they could show tits on cable. And yet her faithful companions were treating this like just another party without a care in the world.

"Aw, come on Ronda!" Asuka whined, pouting. The asian beauty bounced up to her with a sad face and shiny doe eyes. The kind of look that always worked on dudes. But still Ronda shook her head and Asuka gave the fighter a light slug in the arm. "Ugh! Don't be such an uptight whore. This might actually be fun!"

"Yeah, don't chicken out on us now Rousey!" Bayley, their third musketeer, called out. With her hips and behind stuffed into a tight pair of yoga pants and her tits on display in a low-cut top, it was clear Bayley had little care for the shadiness of the situation. She was getting fucked _and_ she was getting paid. It was a win-win in her eyes. "You agreed to do this right alongside us! If me and Asuka have the guts to go through with this then so do you."

"Besides, it's not like this guy is some fat slob who spends every day jerking off to us! You told me he looked cute!" Asuka reminded Ronda.

"That was before he asked us to film a porno with him." Ronda muttered. Asuka was correct, however. The man who had approached them earlier that day had indeed been of the attractive sort. A younger man, clearly, but still handsome in that boyish way with his nicely combed and styled brown hair, slim-yet-toned body with that west coast tan, and deep, dazzling green eyes. Even when he made is strange and outlandish offer, the girls found it hard to say no to his charming smile. But now that they were alone in an empty bedroom… "How can you two be so okay with all of this, anyway? Some billionaire pretty-boy drops a suitcase full of green in front of you and all of a sudden you're a pornstar? Just like that?"

"A billion dollars _each_. Don't forget that part." Bayley cut in, a satisfied smirk falling across her narrow face. No doubt, she was already imagining what she would be able to do with all that money. A billion dollars in exchange for a single night of sex and allowing it to be filmed. For a woman like Bayley, it was the easiest choice she ever made. "Pretty big payday for a night between the sheets, Rousey. Sounds more than worth it to me."

"And don't forget, he's also matching our payments in donations to charity! I'm riding billionaire cock and saving the rainforests at the same time!" Asuka chirped as she happily fell back onto the king-sized bed, bouncing like a child.

So there it was. Ronda was the _only_ one with reservations about this. The only one with sanity. All it took was a suitcase full of g's to turn a couple of the strongest women around into crazy sluts. Ronda just had to deal with it.

"Ugh," The fighter made a noise of disgust, loud enough for the other two to hear. She sat down next to Asuka, crossing her legs in a huff. "Just watch. He'll come on out with all these weird toys and shit. Make us wear diapers or something."

"It won't be _that_ bad." Bayley chuckled. "He looked like regular guy. Cutie like him couldn't have any weird fetishes."

"He'll probably pop off before we even touch him, too." Ronda continued. "Then he'll blame us for it. He'll complain and whine and try to weasel his way out of the deal. You two want to deal with that mess? Fine. Just don't cry about it to me when it's all over."

The bedroom door opened. And the man of hour stepped in.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you, Miss Rousey. I intend on enjoying every moment of this night… as well as every one of you ladies." He gave them a smile, just as charming as he had been earlier. Beside Ronda, Asuka giggled like some shy asian schoolgirl and Bayley gave a good-natured snort. Ronda simply pursed her lips.

"Bold words coming from a bold man. Can you back them up, though?" Bayley asked him, sauntering up to him with her big ass swaying behind her. She was the kind of woman who knew what she had and knew exactly how to use it. "We know you've got the green, but do you have the stamina?"

"We never got your name either, handsome." Asuka cat-called from the bed, resting her chin on Ronda's shoulder.

The young man smiled wider, stepping into the room past Bayley but not before running his hand over her ass. He didn't squeeze like they expected, but the gesture was touchy all the same, possessive in a small way, territorial even. It was clear that as far as he was concerned the deal was done. They accepted his offer, so for the evening until the morning dawn, the women in this room belonged to him. And he was free to do as he pleased. The pure, unabashed confidence he exuded reflected that.

"Derek. Derek Silva." He said to them, his voice calm and even. Even with three bombshell amazons waiting to get fucked, he remained composed, steady in his resolve. He was not some horny jackass who was going to get handsy at the drop of a hat. No, it was clear to Ronda he was quite a few steps above that. And that made her wary. Perhaps a horny rich boy would have easier to deal with. "I suppose you ladies can call me a fan. I've been watching each of you for some time."

"That's not creepy. No sire. Not at all." Ronda muttered under her breath, though it had more to do with her own anxiety than any genuine feeling of distress. Rich as he was, Ronda knew she could take him in a fight if it came to it. But she also knew it wouldn't come to it.

"I have adored each of you ladies from a distance these past couple of years," Derek continued, moving smoothly into the bedroom as if he owned the place - which he did, Ronda quickly reminded herself. "I only worked up the courage to act on my attraction until very recently. Your beauty can be quite intimidating, you know."

"Awww!" Asuka cooed, placing a hand over her heart as if that was the sweetest thing a man had ever said to her. Ronda fought back her urge to roll her eyes until they flipped backwards into her skull.

"You could have just asked me out like a regular person. You could have done the same for Bayley or Asuka. Hell, Miss Asian Schoolgirl probably would have said yes even if you weren't a billionaire." Ronda snapped at the rich boy, perhaps with a harsher tone than was necessary. She could feel Asuka sticking her tongue out in her direction but Derek himself seemed to take her icy words in stride. The smile never left his face and all he gave was a simple shrug.

"I'm afraid my tastes are very, very specific. I was never interested in having a mere date and certainly not with only one of you." There was a look in his eyes now, a primal hunger that made even Ronda take pause. Her breath caught in her throat when they locked eyes and she would later chastise herself for turning into the vulnerable woman in the face of a man's dark lusts. She had never seen that look before but somehow she knew exactly what he wanted. And what Derek Silva wanted sent chills down the woman's spine… and a heat blooming in the pit of her belly. "I wanted to have all of you. At the same time. Simply dating one of you and slowly convincing her into a foursome would have taken far longer than I would have liked. It was out of the question."

"And the money? A bit straightforward, don't you think?" Bayley questioned, taking in the man's revelation better than Ronda expected.

Derek shrugged again. "It seemed like the most direct way of getting what I wanted. And I am a straightforward-kind-of guy."

Ronda snorted. "Understatement of the year."

The billionaire only gave a small chuckle. "There's no reason to be so tense. We're all here to have fun, aren't we. And to get paid, obviously, but you get what I mean."

"Excuse me, Mister Silva." Asuka interrupted with a raised hand, as if she were speaking to a teacher. "Didn't you say you were going to film this? Where are the cameras?"

"They're hidden," Derek explained. "I didn't want the intrusions of a camera crew and all that messy equipment to ruin such a fun night. It's just you ladies, me, and an empty bedroom all to ourselves."

"So what are you waiting for Mister Billionaire? Let's get to the fun!" Bayley motioned with her finger for him to approach her, playfully daring him with her eyes.

"Yeah, bring that cute ass over here!" Asuka joined in, laughing as she leaned back on the king-sized bed, her muscled yet womanly body open for him to take.

"As tempting as that sounds…" Derek Silva stroked his chin, running his fingers over his light stubble. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. I'm going to take my time with you. It's not every night that I have three lovely ladies willing to have me… And it's not very often that I have several billion dollars to spare on things like this. I'm going to savor this."

Derek gave the three ladies a good, long look, contemplating his course of action. Then he gave a small nod to himself. He pointed his finger…

"Asuka. I'm going to have you first."

Asuka jumped in glee, bouncing on the bed in celebration. Cute boytoy billionaire wants to fuck her first? Doubtless, it was doing wonders for her ego. Ronda pursed her lips. At least it wasn't her that was going first. If Mr. Silva popped off early, Asuka would have to deal with it. But even still, Ronda wondered...

"What about us?" The fighter asked with genuine curiosity. "Are me and Bayley supposed to just play with our thumbs and watch you two have fun?"

Derek gave her that look again, with his hungry eyes. Ronda gulped. "You will watch, yes, but you won't be playing with your thumbs. Bayley looks like she understands perfectly."

Ronda knew what was coming and normally would have shoved the shapely woman away. But a billion dollars was a billion dollars. She reminded herself of that when Bayley slipped her hand down the front of her yoga pants.

"How about it, Ronda?" Bayley asked as she pressed her tits into Ronda's arm, the hand that wasn't stroking at her clit wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. "A kick-ass gal like you can definitely handle some lesbo-action, right? Or are you just not woman enough to handle me and my thick ass?"

Bayley didn't wait for an answer before she moved her free hand up to paw at Ronda's tits, slipping her fingers under the sports bra to knead and squeeze and tease at her nipples. Bayley's lips found Ronda's neck just as quickly, sending spikes of heat shooting down into the fighter's core. It was clear that Bayley had experience with women. Because of course she did.

"Fucking _fine._ " Ronda grunted, fighting the low moan that was bubbling in her throat. Bayley's hands were skilled and her mouth was _insistent_. Above all else, she was enthusiastic. Ronda had been dead set on not enjoying herself, her wariness clouding her ability to have fun. But with Bayley practically fingering her and the woman's lips and tongue attacking her sensitive flesh… "Typical billionaire frat-boy. Always with the fucking girl-on-girl."

"Actually, I never joined a frat." Ronda could hear him but couldn't see him. Bayley was on top of her now, working her sports bra off to reveal her breasts to the world. Not big like Bayleys, but enough to have fun with. Which Bayley did, claiming the soft mounds of flesh with her eager mouth, her lips and tongue playing and teasing at the hard nipples. This time, Ronda did moan. Loudly.

"W-whatever, dude." Ronda's voiced wavered as Bayley attacked her tits, her belly, travelling lower with each kiss and lick. The thicker woman gave a wicked laugh as she began to tug down at Ronda's yoga pants. "J-just fucking get on with it!"

* * *

Asuka was on her knees now, kneeling at the foot of the bed before the cute Billionaire, Derek Silva. With stylishly messy brown hair, handsome face, and toned body, he looked like a model. But, like, one of those high-class european models. The kind that traveled on yachts and stuff. And those green eyes of his? Yum.

It certainly helped that she was getting paid a disgusting amount of money. But if Asuka was being honest, she probably would have done this anyway. Ronda was right in that sense. A pretty face could take a guy a long way with Asuka.

And now that pretty face was looking down at her. Focused on her. Not the lesbian action happening on his bed. On _her._

"Asuka." He said, his voice low and warm. It sent chills down her spine. The good kind.

"Yeah, handsome?" She smiled up at him, biting her lip. She'd be lying if she said she didn't find the simple act of kneeling before him a little hot. Always portrayed as the spunky, strong girl who kicked ass and took names, Asuka felt nice getting in touch with the exceedingly feminine.

"Take off my pants," He told her as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. As he slipped the shirt off of his body, he looked down at her expectantly. He had not given a request. He had given her an order.

She obeyed. Slowly, she reached up to undo the button of his dress pants. Then came the zipper. She tugged it down slowly, her heart beating inside her chest, thumping heavily with anticipation. She grabbed the waistline with both hands and tugged down.

The scent hit her before anything else. Heavy on her nostrils, the opposite of sweet. But she liked it all the same. It was a masculine scent, intoxicating. Then she opened her eyes and saw it.

"Holy shit." Asuka blinked once. Twice. The cock hanging in front of her was still there. She was not dreaming. Derek Silva was just that big.

"I fucking knew he'd be huge." Asuka heard Bayley call from behind her.

"Big fucking deal." Ronda said, though muffled slightly.

"Did I say you could stop?" Bayley snapped.

Asuka turned her head and caught a peculiar sight: Both women were on the bed, naked as the day they were born. Ronda was on her back, legs spread wide, her dripping pink pussy revealed to the world. Bayley was on top with her fat ass planted right on Ronda's face. Asuka waited and waited for the fighter to shove the thick woman off of her, but as she took in the carnal image she realized that they both seemed to be enjoying it… and each other.

Bayley was gasping, panting, looking into space through half-lidded eyes, rocking her hips against Ronda's face, smothering the woman with the immense globes of her ass. Ronda was doubtlessly working her lips and tongue like a champion, licking and sucking at Bayley's wet pussy like it was her job. And it was. She was getting paid for it after all.

"That's so fucking hot." Asuka whispered.

"Asuka," Derek's voice brought her attention back to the man of the hour… and the big prick hanging in front of her face. "Do you like sucking cock?"

"Yes." Asuka couldn't lie. Not to him. She _loved_ sucking cock. She loved licking big, thick pricks, slurping on them, choking on them, worshipping them. She loved the taste of hot cum, fresh from the balls, she loved swallowing it all, gulping it down. It was her favorite thing in the world, second only to getting fucked.

"Does it get you hot? Having a thick prick in your mouth?"

"I love having cock stuffed down my throat. I love the taste. It turns me on." Asuka was getting hotter by the second just talking about it. She could feel her panties get wet and her nipples were already hard just from the thought of it. And with his big cock throbbing right in front of her face, it was a wonder how she wasn't over the edge already.

"Suck my cock, Asuka. Worship it with your mouth. Play with yourself while you do it. Suck me until your pussy is dripping wet." Once more, he wasn't giving her a suggestion. He was giving her an order.

So Asuka obeyed.

"Yes, sir." She moaned, taking his big hard cock into her mouth. As her tongue greedily gathered up his potent flavor, she felt his hand reach forward to guide her head, his fingers gliding softly through her dark hair. She hummed happily at his touch, welcoming his gentle dominance.

"Good girl," He told her as she bobbed her head slowly. It was music to her ears, his praise making joy bloom within her.

She wanted to make him happy. And his happiness fed into hers. His pleasure was her pleasure. So she pleasured him.

Asuka was slow and methodical, up and down, up and down, her soft lips and tongue gliding along the lengthy shaft of Derek's manhood. If he had seemed huge before, now Asuka truly understood. She couldn't even make it halfway down the veiny monstrosity. And it was indeed a monster. A monster that he challenged her to tame.

Asuka was a fighter, but even she had her doubts. As she pressed onwards, attempting to take more and more meat into her gullet, she feared that her attempts to tame Derek's monster cock would only lead to her falling under its thrall. And as her nose pressed against his waist, the entire massive length snug in her tight throat, her fears were realized - the cock had tamed her instead.

* * *

Derek grunted as he felt his manhood touch the back of Asuka's throat. He relished the sensation of having his cock throated by a cute, asian hottie, savoring the feel of her throat convulsing around him as her body attempted to swallow the invading meat. His lips formed a grimace, his whole body shuddering as the pleasure rolled through his nerves. He looked down at the woman servicing him, meeting her gaze. She was a sight to behold, even on her knees, with her mascara running black tears down her flushed cheeks. He was in her mouth, in her throat, dominating her just by remaining still.

"Are you wet?" He asked her.

She hummed against him, a delicious feeling.

"Dripping wet?"

She hummed again, managing to stroke him with her tongue. He grunted softly and smiled, proud of the young lady who had serviced him so enthusiastically. Yes, Asuka was a special woman. She had done her job and then some. But it was time for a change of pace.

"Asuka, you have a been a very good girl." He told her. If her mouth wasn't full of cock, he was sure she would have smiled. "But it's time for you to take a break. And it's time for Bayley to show me what she can do with that fat ass of hers."

At the mention of her name, Bayley lifted her head from between Ronda's spread legs, lips and chin dripping with the result of her tongue's hard labor. "You ready for me, rich boy?" She said with a smile, lifting her body off of Ronda and rolling to the side of the bed.

Meanwhile, the fighter beneath her craned her head up, her hair a complete mess and her eyes glazed over. Ronda seemed to be in a daze, the enormity of Bayley's ass having proven to be a bit much for the bad bitch. "Holy shit, Bayley…"

As Derek pulled his cock from Asuka's thoroughly abused throat, the chirpy asian sucked in precious air, shuddering through ragged breaths. "You alright?"

Asuka merely nodded. It was good enough for Derek. "Catch your breath and go keep Ronda company. She needs a more gentle touch after what Bayley put her through."

As Asuka obeyed his command, Bayley herself sauntered up to him, giving him a satisfied once-over, taking a long moment to appreciate the significant organ hanging between his legs.

"Damn right she does," Bayley boasted with pride. She gave Derek a lustful smirk, closing the distance between them and cupping his balls in her hand, studying his face for a reaction. Derek merely smirked back - having his balls groped was child's play after being throated. "Ronda Fucking Rousey could barely handle my ass. You sure you can take me, buster?"

"Ronda is a strong woman, sure. But she doesn't have a cock, let alone one my size. I'll be fine. You just worry about being able to walk tomorrow."

Bayley snorted, but her smile remained. "Cocky little shit."

"Cocky, yes. Little? No. Up against the wall, if you please."

Bayley obliged, moving towards the wall. She placed her hands on the wall above her head, thrusting her voluptuous rear-end out towards him. She moved her legs apart, presenting herself like some common whore. But Derek knew she was no common whore. The muscles on her back, the sculpted perfection of her body, her breasts, her ass, they all reminded him of what a powerful creature the woman before him was. And she was ready for him.

"I better not be able to walk tomorrow, rich boy." She threw a heated look back over her shoulder. "Because if you don't give a billion dollar fuck, I'm going to kick your ass."

Derek actually laughed. "But of course."

* * *

Bayley felt him step up behind her, his hands falling onto her hips. His cock, throbbing angrily between his legs, brushed up against her ass. He let it nestle there between her supple cheeks, thrusting softly, slowly. She pushed back against him with an annoyed grunt, sending his prick up against his abs.

"I've had enough foreplay, fucker. I'm soaking wet down there so get to the fucking already." She hissed over her shoulder.

"Sounds like a fine idea." Derek replied, moving back and thrusting into her in one rough motion. She gasped, her whole body pitching forward as his massive cock split her pussy in two. He was not gentle and he slid in deep, the thick head of his manhood striking the diva right in her core. She made a sound that was somewhere between pain and pleasure, followed by a little whimper as her body began to register the huge slab of meat stretching her walls apart. "But just so we're clear, Bayley… As long as I'm paying you, you obey my commands. Not the other way around. Do you understand?"

Bayley took a breath, then another, the fingers on her planted hands curling into half-fists before uncurling again. She pushed back, a vain attempt to enforce some measure of defiance against the rich boy that filled her cunt. But his cock was still massive and it was still stretching her more than any man before him. The sensations she felt as she forced him just a little deeper… A low moan came pouring from her lips, deep and guttural. The type of moan very few men ever get to hear.

Bayley talked a big game and Derek Silva had seemed like just another rich boy using daddy's money to get his rocks off. But she was quickly learning just what kind of man Derek was… And she was just as quickly learning that she liked it.

The hard, searing slap across her ass only sealed the deal. The delicious pain from the solid strike sent a spike of pleasure stabbing through her core. _Oh, yeah baby…_

Bayley gasped, her tongue snaking out across her lips. This rich boy… This big dick hunk… Was _exactly_ her cup of tea.

* * *

"Look at them go. Look at the way he's fucking her. No holding back." Asuka whispered into Ronda's ear. The two where still on the bed, taking their turn "entertaining" each other while Derek used his cock on the girl he had chosen. Ronda was on her back, legs spread wide apart, with Asuka lying beside her. The asian had her lip pressed against Ronda's ear, whispering sweet nothings while her finger played at Ronda's exposed cunt, thrusting in and out, making the fighter moan like some sex-starved slut.

But even getting fingered by her friend couldn't stop Ronda from listening… or watching. Asuka was right: Derek was fucking Bayley like a madman. No holding back, no mercy. Just pure, unrestrained lust being unleashed upon the curvy woman's bountiful rear-end. He had his hands gripping her by the waist, thrusting violently into the woman with a level of vigor Ronda hadn't expected from him. Derek fucked like a brute, uncaring for the soft and gentle, his only goal being to take his pleasure on his woman and let nothing stand in his way. Every so often he would raise his hand from her wide hips and bring his open palm down hard on Bayley's jiggling ass cheeks. He would do it once or twice, drawing a high-pitched "yelp!" from the poor woman and quickly return to fucking her pussy into oblivion. Hell, sometimes he would keep fucking her through the spankings.

The loud, wet slaps from their joining echoed within the master bedroom, ringing in Ronda's ears. The sound of savagery, brutality, raw sexuality…

And from the words that were spilling from Bayley's lips, it was clear that she loved every moment of it.

"Harder! Faster! Fuck that fucking pussy! Yeah! That's right you fucking… You fucking… Fucking… _Fucker!_ "

Asuka giggled, planting a kiss on Ronda's neck as her fingers played gently at her clit. Ronda moaned softly, relishing the sweetly sexual touch of her asian friend.

"You're next, baby!" Asuka whispered. "Aren't you excited? Soon you'll get your fill of that nice, thick cock!"

"Yeah…" Ronda said absently, her eyes focused on the pair fucking against the wall. She watched their bodies crash together in a carnal storm of flesh and juices, screams and curses exchanged in a battle for dominance that Bayley was very clearly losing. If Bayley couldn't withstand this… this boy, then how much of a chance did Ronda herself have?

As if to answer her question, Bayley let out a howl, her body visibly tensing up as Derek pinned her against the wall. She spit out a stream of curses - both coherent and incoherent - shuddering while the man behind her thrust deep, all the way to the root. She pounded on the wall with a closed fist… then a moment later let out a moan of defeat: She had orgasmed before he did.

When he stepped back, his cock sliding out of her well abused pussy to slap wetly against his thighs, Bayley was able to remain standing for all of two seconds before her wobbly legs gave out from beneath her. The shaken woman managed to collect herself into a sitting position, her back against the wall with a mane of messy hair and glassy eyes.

"H-how… the fuck… are you still hard? Why haven't you cum yet?" She slurred, craning her head to look up at the man who bested her and her fat ass. "Fucking bastard… Answer me…."

Ronda could see a soft smile spread across Derek's lips as the man idly stroked his cock, still slick with Bayley's fluids. "You underestimated me, gorgeous. I may be a skinny rich kid… but I'm also a whole lot more than that."

He turned to Ronda and Asuka lying on the bed, stroking his cock harder. His eyes locked onto Ronda's… and her breath caught in her throat. Those dazzling green eyes of his… they were the eyes of a predator.

 _He's right_ , Ronda realized. _We_ _ **did**_ _underestimate him._

"Ronda," The way he spoke her name sent a shock down to her pussy. "Your turn."

* * *

From the look on her face, Derek could tell that Ronda was at least a little bit surprised. To be fair to her, he _had_ been rather rough during his engagements with Asuka and Bayley, so his sudden shift into a gentle lover might have been a little jarring. But even so, Ronda didn't appear to be complaining.

Bayley was still lying on the floor, her legs having given out thanks to his brutal fucking. Asuka was kneeling beside her, giving her friend company like the loyal woman she was. Those two would be fine. Now, Derek was free to focus the entirety of his attentions on the woman of the night: Ronda Rousey. The strongest, the toughest, the baddest bitch around... And she was lying on her back with her legs up on his shoulders, screaming like a madwoman while her pussy was being filled with his cock.

Derek had to admit, he felt more than a little pride at such an accomplishment… Even if he did pay a disgusting amount of money for it.

Ronda was tight, tighter than Bayley, and warm. So fucking warm and wet for him. Everytime he slid in deep, the woman beneath him would let out a whimper and her fingers would claw at his back, raking her nails across his skin. And it would only make Derek go harder, faster. He looked down into Ronda's eyes, those same eyes giving him those cold, angry looks earlier, and now saw only wanton lust… and perhaps some twisted form of admiration.

"N-not… not just a rich kid, are you?" She asked, gasping as he drove himself into her all the way to the root. His balls came to a rest against her ass as he held himself there for a moment. She exhaled, eyes rolling back into her head. " _Fuck!_ "

"Never been just a rich kid," Derek told her, smirking. He leaned down and kissed her and she accepted him, returning the favor with tongue. "I was a rich kid with a goal. I wanted to fuck you, but I knew you would never give some skinny punk the time of day."

Ronda groaned beneath him, squirming in his arms as she undoubtedly felt his cock shifting within her cunt. Every movement brought new sensations, sending her nerves into a frenzy. "You… You hit the gym so you could fuck me?"

"Hit the gym, used my connections to help build my assets, learned discipline to save my money. A billion is a lot of green, tempting to spend. Imagine six billion."

Derek had her by the ankles then, holding her legs apart as he began to fuck her in a steady, hard rhythm. Her slick cunt had been well abused at this point: tongue, fingers, and now a big fucking cock. The sound of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin filled the air, right alongside the music of grunts and moans and whimpers.

"Crazy… Motherfucker… You gonna cum or what?"

Derek laughed that off. A moment later, he decided to get serious. He had gone through Asuka's mouth, Bayley's ass, and now he was fucking Ronda Rousey into the bed. He'd lasted this long without blowing his load, he could make it to the end. It was the challenge he posed to himself, beyond even the task of getting this women into his bed in the first place: To save his first nut for something truly special. Ronda was going to cum before him, just like Asuka and Bayley. Only then would Derek Silva celebrate his victory.

He picked up the pace, putting his endurance and stamina training to the test. Quick, yet steady, thrusts were his movements, his body working like a machine of bone and muscle, with no sign of fatigue or strain. The way Ronda looked up at him, wide-eyed and with her mouth open in silent pleasure, she probably thought he was some kind of fuck-monster. She honestly wasn't that far off the mark.

Behind him, Derek could hear Asuka and Bayley cheering him on, catcalling and howling as they watched their friend get utterly destroyed by some rich kid's big cock.

"That's it, rich boy! Fuck her good! Destroy that fucking pussy!" Bayley laughed heartily. It was nice to know he hadn't completely taken the wind out of her sails.

"Ruin that cocky bitch! Give her that billion dollar fuck!" Asuka cried out. It was nice to know she still had the ability to speak.

As if on command, Ronda grew tense beneath him, her breath catching in her throat as she threw her head back, her entire body arching up against Derek's. Her cunt gripped him like a vise, her pleasurable end overtaking her fit, muscled body in a tsunami of ecstasy. It a battle of will and determination for Derek himself not to succumb to the intoxicating pleasures of the flesh. But in the end, the rich boy kept his promise to himself: His seed remained safely in his balls, saved for the finale he had been waiting for.

With Ronda left panting on the bed, drained and dazed much like Bayley had been, Derek pulled out of her, standing victorious over three well-fucked women. The man of the night looked to the clock on his bedroom wall. It had been nine in the evening when they started this affair of the flesh. Now, it was midnight. Derek was surprised. It hadn't felt like that long. At least he had until the morning, he assured himself.

 _For now_ , He thought with a smirk. _I'm going to enjoy my reward._

"Ronda," Derek spoke with authority. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah…" Dazed but still awake. Good.

"Go sit beside Asuka and Bayley. I have a gift for all three of you."

To their credit, all three women knew exactly what he was planning judging from the looks they gave him as they gathered together by the wall. Asuka seemed to be the most excited, happily waiting for her "present". Ronda and Bayley were less enthusiastic, at least visibly, but they intently awaited their gift all the same.

All three women were on their knees before him. All three were strong, capable women with bodies sculpted by the Gods. And he stood above them with his big, hard cock in his hands, aimed right at their pretty faces while he stroked furiously.

"Come on… come on…" Asuka's eyes glistening in excitement.

"Holy shit…" Bayley whispered, her tongue snaking across her lips.

Derek felt his balls clench and then it hit him: The ecstasy of his reward. The pleasure of his first release washed over him… as well as over the women before him. Hot, thick cum came shooting from his prick, like a dam had been broken. Streams of salty seed streaking through the air and splattering all over Ronda's face, Bayley's chin, Asuka's tits… And still the cum had yet to stop. He aimed his cock at each of their faces, eager to mark every one of the girls. He did this for a time, relishing in the feeling of pent-up sexual lust finally being released.

When he was done, his cock hung half-hard against his thigh. The sight of the three women on their knees, covered in his spunk, it turned him on. Enough to keep him from going completely limp. And even a few moments later, Derek could feel the blood rushing to his prick once more. He wasn't done with them. Not in the slightest.

Ronda gathered some of his seed on her fingers, wiping it from her cheek. She sucked those fingers into her mouth, moaning at the flavor, savoring it before audibly gulping it down.

Any reservations she had about Derek or his money were long gone. Her cold eyes replaced with a lustful gaze. She smiled up at him, giggling.

"I can't believe you crazy bitches had to talk me into this..."

 **END**


End file.
